leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/Horius, Watcher of the Sands
Horius, Watcher of the Sands is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities . }} Horius sends a spirit version of his hand forward, grasping the first enemy champion hit. Dealing magic damage and his enemy for seconds. When Essence Grasp ends, Horius gains bonus Spell Vamp for 2 seconds. |description2 = If Essence Grasp kills the enemy champion, Horius gains +1% spell vamp. This effect stacks, half of the stacks are lost upon death. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Horius releases the sands of the desert to encase the target enemy. Dealing magic damage over seconds. Within 1 second after the cast, Horius can cast Flames of the Desert. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 65|80|95|110|125 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Horius releases the burning heat of the desert on the enemy affected with Sands of the Desert. Turning the sand into glass. This deals magic damage and the target for seconds. |leveling = |cost = 65|80|95|110|125 |costtype = mana }} }} Horius uses ancient Shuriman magic to form a protective shock shield around the target allied champion. all enemies that come within 125-range of the target during the cast, but not after the shield is created. The shield remains for seconds, absorbing some damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} }} seconds, gaining wings and increased size. This gives him increased and . While Divinity lasts, he gains the ability to perform Prospector once. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} around his original location. Horius can stay in the air for up to seconds. After seconds or when Divinity ends, Horius will drop to the ground on the location closest to the cursor. While Prospector lasts, he gains the ability to cast Solar Fall once. |leveling = }} seconds, Horius crashes down at the target location. Dealing magic damage to and all enemies within 300-range around him. Before he crashes down, enemies can see a shadow on the ground. |leveling = }} }} Lore: and had other family, indeed. One of the most talented was Horius, their nephew. Horius was born during the Great War and grew up to be a good friend of the crown-princess Kiya. They both shared the same passion for magic, but at the age of 15 Kiya was called to become Queen. Horius was appointed to be her personal guard. After vanished, he became Kiya's counselor and librarian. Sadly enough, it was not to be. As Kiya got corrupted by her own power, Horius was appointed to take care of the angry crowds that wanted to remove Kiya from her throne. Corrupted by her avarice, Kiya did not even notice her childhood friend slowly being outmatched by the angry mobs. After long time struggling, Horius was outmatched. As the angry crowds chased after Kiya, Horius felt a strange sensation. As happened before with and . It is possible that summoner-magic spreads. Horius was summoned to Valoran, but as spreaded Summoner-magic is very inaccurate he wasn't transported to the Institute of War. Instead he was teleported to the desolate Ironspike Mountains. It took months before found him, half-dead and half-frozen. Kiya seems to have forgotten him. And now he tries to remind her of what happened at home, what she left there. What she had done... Young, yes. Inexperienced, maybe. But his natural talent is not be taken lightly. - Quotes: Movement: * “With the sands of the desert” * “Over there? Are you sure?” * “Mmmh” * “Agreed” * “On wings of fury” * “I'll find you...” Attacking: * “Mmh-mmh, sparkling” * “With claws and flames” * “Ashes to ashes” * “Anthropoman-what?!” * “Remember what you've done” Upon using ' ': * “Shurima!” * “Protect!” Upon using ' ': * “YOU!” * “Your essence is refreshing” Upon using ' ': * “Finally!” Upon using ' ': * “To the skies!” * “Farewell, *grins*” Upon revealing a stealthed unit with ' ': * “Got you!” * “You can't hide!” Upon using ' ': * “Crash!” * “The sun will fall like Shurima!” Joke: * “I really don't like , they keep getting stuck in my throat...” * “I wanna fly like an eagle...” (He sings this) Taunt: * “I surpass ALL of you!” Upon selection: * “On wings of Sand” Special quote when allied or is near: * “Uncle! I finally found you!” Special quote when enemy or is near: * “You are meant to fall, just like Shurima!” * "I was destined to surpass you long ago” Special quote when allied Kiya is near: * “Can't we be friends again?” Special quote when enemy Kiya is near: * “Know what you have done!” * “Can't you remember?” Special quote when allied Stacy is near: * "What a delightful surprise to see you here..." * "Mind if I join you?" Special quote when enemy Stacy is near: * "You too?" * "Don't get in my way!" Special quote when enemy Kabu'Naar is near: * "You will pay for what you did to him!" * "Duraga was a good man, unlike you!" Special quote when allied Kabu'Naar is near: * "Battle comes before revenge..." * "We will be allies... for now..." Special quote when allied Jeefal is near: * "The sands unite..." * "Sands and sands make.... Sands!" Special quote when enemy Jeefal is near: * "I understand your pain, but I will not tolerate it!" * "Are you lost, wanderer?" Special quote when allied Apophis is near: * "Aaah, Apophis. It has been a long time..." * "Allied with evil, where am I going with my life?" Special quote when enemy Apophis is near: * "I will NOT hestitate to purge you!" * "I will seal you again, like you were sealed before!" Special quote when allied Seropox is near: * "I don't hold any grudge against you, Defender." * "You're a defender, so defend us!" Special quote when enemy Seropox is near: * "If you are a true Defender, defend yourself!" * "You can't defend others from yourself! You're not a Defender!" Skin & Trivia: I found it on the internet. I do not own this picture but it is exactly the same as how I imagined him so I used it. * Horius is based on the egyptian gods Horus and Ra. * Horius is the cousin of league champions and . * Horius is one of the 3 champions in the league with an ability that has 3 separate actives. The other ones being and . * Horius and Kabu'Naar are enemies of each other outside of the league. * Horius is the son of prince Duraga, whom was killed by Kabu'Naar * Horius and Kiya are childhood friends, but have become enemies. * Horius has joined Stacy's religion. * There are rumors that Stacy is Horius' love interest. These rumors aren't confirmed however. * One of his jokes is based on the song 'I wanna fly like an eagle' by the Steve-Miller band. Category:Custom champions